061316-Unprecedented
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 22:42 -- AP: Meira, hey. HM: ∴ Nyarla AP: Pleasure before business, how've you been? HM: ∴ generally well. Have you been making any progress? AP: I'd like to believe so. HM: ∴ congratulations AP: Thanks. AP: Question though. HM: ∴ Are you asking for permission to ask a question? You could just save a step and ask the question. AP: Have you heard of a being called Leiko? HM: ∴ I have not. HM: ∴ Is this an alternian ghost story? AP: I don't really know their story yet. AP: And the only ghost involved is me. HM: ∴ Technically yes, but not the way I was hoping. AP: We don't have another player or anything do we? HM: ∴ Another player? Hmm... HM: ∴ Not that I am aware of, at least. HM: ∴ None that my sister and are are in charge of, at least. AP: To explain properly, I met a girl down here on LoHaH. She claims that my responsibilities have been passed to her after my death. HM: ∴ Honestly, I've not seen someone go to their land after dying as many times as you, so I couldn't say with certainty whether that is valid or not. HM: ∴ I know in previous sessions we've had stowaways. Ah, right, and Lorcan in this session. AP: Lorcan turned out to be the actual player though. AP: As am I, but she's claimed to have possible time powers as well. AP: Leiko, that is. HM: ∴ I'm not sure. Again, this is unprecedented. HM: ∴ At least in the order you're describing. Though I do think I read somewhere about an older session having a player who willingly gave up their powers to a stowaway. AP: Do you remember what happened to them? HM: ∴ The one who gave up their power disappeared from the session. At least as far as our records had, and the stowaway became the new player, and went on to help their session scratch. HM: ∴ It IS possible that your doubledeath acted in the same way. HM: ∴ Though I'm only guessing here. AP: I didn't see any horns on her, though she was masked and hooded, so I'm not even sure if she's a troll. AP: Props to her if she managed to infiltrate my hive. Few could have done that. HM: ∴ Your being prone to certain fates leaves me questioning that, but I will take your word for now. AP: Whatever. Anyway, doesn't this constitute rule breaking? AP: This quest was to be solo. AP: According to her, the quest isn't even mine. HM: ∴ That is a little troubling. HM: ∴ I don't think it qualifies as rule breaking. After all, its a person you ran into on your land, right? HM: ∴ Could just be a consort. AP: No, I've seen my consorts. HM: ∴ My biggest problem right now is that we have no record on LoHaH. Some lands have appeared before, but LoHaH is new for my records. HM: ∴ I have nothing to compare it to, and so, no way to know if this is normal for that land. HM: ∴ I would recommend to accept it as it is and continue on. Or ask for help from your former teammates. HM: ∴ They may have some suggestions. AP: I can handle whatever this is, I'm sure. AP: Just wanted to know if there was any experience I could relate it to. AP: I thought I was done running into aliens with strange powers. HM: ∴ There's likely a very logical explanation for everything. HM: ∴ Just something we don't have in our data yet. HM: ∴ Please keep me updated. AP: Will do. She seems to be holding on to a few of those vaunted answers. AP: Oh, and what do you know about questbeds? HM: ∴ They are important to the players. AP: And Godhood? HM: ∴ All players should strive for it. AP: And of questbeds in relation to godhood? HM: ∴ A sprite would tell you essential. HM: ∴ Players prove themselves worthy of their titles there. HM: ∴ They're sort of a... well they represent a lot of things. Think of it as both a resting place, and a place to start things anew. One goes to sleep and when they wake up, they are no longer the same person as before. HM: ∴ When I wake up, I strive to be as refreshed as possible, you know? AP: Uh huh. AP: So a player goes there to take the long nap? AP: And they wake up feeling better than ever? HM: ∴ Is sleep different for your species? AP: Is it? AP: I actually don't know your species very well. Or the other species around here, biologically speaking. HM: ∴ Technically what I am doesn't ever need to sleep. It's more done out of enjoyment or habit. HM: ∴ Ah, I hear the Oracle calling me. HM: ∴ I'm afraid we'll need to continue this later. AP: Til then. -- hermeticMonophobe HM gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 00:57 -- Category:Meira Category:Nyarla